1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a messenger service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With easiness in portability, portable electronic devices have become a necessity for modern people. Furthermore, with development of a communication technology, a portable electronic device evolves into a multimedia device, providing not only a voice communication service, but also various multimedia services using a data communication service.
As described above, since a portable electronic device provides a multimedia service with development of a communication technology, the portable electronic device may provide not only a voice communication and a message transmission/reception function, but also a messenger service for exchanging a message and contents between users.
As a data service of a communication business expands and distribution of a smart phone increases, use of a messenger service using a portable electronic device increases. Accordingly, a user of a portable electronic device may require various services using a messenger service.
However, a messenger service using a portable electronic device may provide a simple service sharing character information and contents information between users. Accordingly, an alternative for providing various additional services for user convenience via the messenger service using an electronic device may be required.